


Паутина, тыквы, две катаны

by IchigoYouhei



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, started as #writober... once
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoYouhei/pseuds/IchigoYouhei
Summary: Паучок неожиданно становится Паучком всмятку. Уэйд предпочел бы оказаться на его месте.(Сборник связанных между собой драбблов для #writober)Пишется по официальному списку тем Инктобера.https://pp.userapi.com/c849224/v849224222/89f0c/t79nbbiR2Hc.jpg





	1. Poisonous

— Не-не, Пити, это опасно! Не трогай. Как мы без дружелюбного соседа Человека-Паука будем жить, ты подумал?  
— Я должен уничтожить угрозу, раз уж я дружелюбный сосед Человек-Паук.  
— Не трогай, говорю! Это мои эксперименты по созданию биологического оружия!

Питер вздохнул. В маске было сложно выражать молчаливое осуждение, но он старался изо всех сил. В конце концов, у Дэдпула это получалось без особых проблем.  
— Твое биологическое оружие отправляется атаковать мусорку, Уилсон, а ты отправляешься одеваться, раз уж обещал.  
Кусок недоеденной пиццы, и хорошо, если трехнедельной давности, судя по плесени — Питер на секунду успевает задуматься, как так вышло, что он уже уверенно различает стадии развития плесени в квартире Уилсона — вместе со всем, что к нему прилипло, в самом деле отправился, куда следовало. Правда, трогать _это_ слегка дырявыми после его последних приключений перчатками не очень-то хотелось, но Питер был храбрым соседом.

Паркер в некотором роде даже коллекционировал поводы, по которым Уэйд смертельно обижался на веки вечные — то есть примерно часа на три — и этот обещал стать одной из жемчужин его коллекции, потому что удивительно красноречивые — и как он, черт побери, это делает! — затылок в маске и спина, обтянутая футболкой с его собственным жизнерадостным паучьим изображением (пятно от соуса присутствует, и Паркер совершенно точно _не хотел_ знать, что оно делает на спине) тянут на все три с половиной. Может, даже четыре.  
Оранжевый уровень опасности, Питер Паркер, рекомендуется тройная порция тако и обнимашки.  
— Эй, шаман Набу, ты идешь? Нет? Ну и ладно, подумаешь, всего лишь патруль с каким-то там Паучком, подумаешь, ты обещал, ерунда какая.  
Пробираться обратно к окну уже не так смертельно опасно, как от него. Питер поклялся себе двойным сыром в пицце, что однажды они тут как следует уберутся, и Уэйд потом может хоть весь превратиться в сплошную спину, если ему так хочется.

Но он еще и великодушный сосед, так что решил дать Уэйду последний шанс.  
— А потом я пойду пить тыквенный латте и есть пончики с глазурью, но если тебе так хочется дуться без причин… — сказал Питер, всовываясь обратно в окно примерно через минуту после того, как до этого из него высунулся. Его встречает все та же молчаливая спина — как это Уилсон вечно болтает с самим собой, брр — и он высовывается обратно уже с концами. Раз уж пончики не помогли, Человек-Паук тут бессилен.

Паркер действительно собирался за латте и пончиками. После. Чего он не знал, так это того, что пончиков сегодня ему не суждено было увидеть. Ни в глазури, ни даже, так и быть, без.

Потому что паутина его предает прямо в полете, в какой-то момент превращаясь в нечто, больше похожее на молоко по консистенции и клейкости, а его полет — в плохо контролируемое падение с высоты сотни футов.  
Мало полезное даже дружелюбному соседу Человеку-Пауку и его костям. Питер едва успевает подумать, как глупо все кончилось и как это Уэйд терпит такую боль, когда что-то ломает.

***

— Нет, а чего он! Выкинул мой кулинарный прорыв, а потом еще пончиками подкупает!  
[Придурок, это кусок стухшей пиццы!]  
(Еще десять минут назад это был научный проект. Определись, Уилсон. В любом случае, ради трехнедельной пиццы ты обидел Питера. Надеюсь, доволен собой.)  
Уэйд засопел и молча уткнулся в ноутбук (наклеечки с поняшками на крышке прилагаются, конечно): пособачиться с самим собой успеет еще, а вот за Пауком надо присмотреть, раз уж облажался. Уэйд, может, и придурок, но нацепить на него маячок не забыл.  
Паркер, конечно, пирожок самостоятельный и все такое, но лишняя осторожность не помешает, верно?  
(Даже не знаю, ты у нас курица-наседка или влюбленный дурак.)  
[Тупая влюбленная курица, умник!]

— Курочки сейчас бы неплохо, — отозвался Уэйд, меланхолично жевавший остатки мармеладных червячков, выуженных из-под диванной подушки — не пропадать же добру, а пыль и стряхнуть можно — пока маячок носился по Бронксу.  
[Да тебе бы только жрать.]  
— Жратва — смысл жизни, ты, неполноценный мудак.  
(А что, некие арахноподобные супергерои уже на втором месте?)  
[Уилсон. Уилсон, рот закрой и посмотри повнимательнее.]

Желтый в кои-то веки оказался не бесполезен — маячок подозрительно долго зависал на одном месте, да еще притом в каком-то закоулке.  
— Упс, кажется, пора прогуляться, — Уилсон только чудом не подавился последним червяком, когда вскочил на ноги.  
(Вот нужен ты ему там.)  
— Мое Пити-чутье говорит, что нужен!  
[У тебя нет никакого Пити-чутья, придурок.]  
— Еще как есть, такое, знаешь, блестящее и с большой сине-красной стрелкой, — сказал Уилсон, каким-то чудом уже втиснувшийся в костюм, и понесся на улицу, громыхая всем своим арсеналом. Что ж, иногда и он бывал не бесполезен.

***

И он ожидал увидеть все, что угодно. Паучий пикник. Бродячий цирк, который украл Паучка, чтобы заставить его зарабатывать им миллионы выступлениями. На крайний случай, просто драку с плохишами.  
Может, даже самому поучаствовать в неплохой разборке.  
Но распластанного, переломанного, практически беспорядочным набором конечностей валяющегося на земле Паркера он увидеть не ожидал.  
На разгон всяких там любопытных — хорошо хоть, маску еще не успели стащить — уходит совсем немного времени, когда за спиной катаны, на то, чтобы не думать, что будет, если паучий конструктор взять на руки, и смотать подальше от уже ползущей коповской машины — тоже немного, а вот на то, чтобы сообразить, что делать и к кому бежать — уже больше.

И Уэйд опасался, что всего времени вселенной ему не хватит, чтобы перестать чувствовать, как слишком тяжелое тело на руках отравляет буквально всего его самого. Похлеще трехнедельной заплесневелой пиццы.


	2. Tranquil

Питер был уверен, что он в раю, примерно целых пятнадцать секунд. Потому что только в раю может _так_ пахнуть горячими клубничными пончиками. Потом он попытался дотянуться до пакета с этими райскими плодами, стоящими на полу возле кровати, и… эта попытка оказалась кошмарной ошибкой, о чем ему немедленно сообщила совсем не райская боль во всем теле.  
— Ага, вот он какой, ад, — он усмехнулся, решив, что лучше будет не шевелиться, и последовав этому решению незамедлительно. — Никаких пончиков, Питер Паркер.  
— Тони очень обидится, если узнает, что ты называешь Башню адом, — крайне серьезным тоном сказал появившийся в этот момент в дверях Капитан Америка. Наверняка притащился по зову главного местного ябеды, который лишь по недоразумению был искусственным интеллектом. Или вообще сидел под дверью. Питер не сомневался, что его гиперопека может и до такого довести.  
— Если это он решил меня дразнить пончиками, то пусть… — Паркер собирался сказать "обижается, сколько влезет", но резко замолчал, потому что его осенило: Старк вряд ли бы их вообще принес, скорее, сожрал бы по дороге, даже приди ему в голову такая идея, а Кэп был сторонником более здорового питания.

Пакет притащил Уилсон, совершенно точно — эдакое "прости, я был мудаком четвертый раз за эту неделю, хотя сегодня только вторник" — и Питеру было очень интересно, как именно он это сделал, учитывая неусыпный кэповский контроль в частности и нежелание Старка видеть хоть что-нибудь черно-красное на своей территории в целом.

— Не трогай, — Капитан, судя по всему, тоже заметил пакет — и только мертвец не почувствовал бы запах — и заметно напрягся. — Я не знаю, откуда это здесь.  
— Зато я знаю, — Питер решил предпринять вторую попытку захвата пончиков, пока Кэп их не забрал, и она наконец увенчалась успехом, несмотря на то, что его руки и спина были крайне нелестного мнения о всей этой затее. — И вообще, слишком много запретов на трогание в последнее время.  
— Джарвис? Отчет о посещении за последние двенадцать часов.  
— Простите, мистер Роджерс, я обещал ему молчать, — Питер готов был поклясться, что слышит в почти настоящем голосе насмешку. Он засунул пончик в рот и начал жевать, потому что знал, что это единственное, что его утешит, когда до Кэпа тоже дойдет, а потом Башня и в самом деле станет филиалом ада на Земле — лекции от Кэпа (особенно те, которые про "Дэдпулу нельзя доверять") еще и не на такое способны в своей убийственной занудности.

Спустя полчаса — потому что он, конечно, угадал — Питер уже жалел, что вообще пережил падение. Единственное, кроме пончиков, что его хоть как-то утешало — ценная информация насчет того, что сюда его притащил именно Уэйд, а не Мстители, как он до этого думал.

***

Еще больше он жалел, что снова заснул — хоть это и было величайшей милостью со стороны его мозга, потому что Кэп уже начинал повторяться, а это никогда не случалось раньше получаса с начала лекции. Пропустить уже второе загадочное появление Уэйда было вдвойне обиднее.  
— О, Спящая красавица проснулась, — оживился Уилсон, сидевший на полу. Судя по разбросанным вокруг карандашам, он рисовал очередной комикс про обитателей Башни, чтобы убить время. Питер уже видел пару штук и был сыт по горло этим произведением искусства заранее. — Или Спящий Паук? Паукокрасавица? Неважно, я как раз собирался провернуть эту штуку с волшебным поцелуем!  
— Попробуй только, я все еще могу отпинать тебя как следует. Плюс одна ведьма со щитом будет очень недовольна, что ты разрушил ее проклятие.  
— Оу, Пити, ты пережил нудение малыша Стиви? Мои соболезнования.  
— Если он услышит, что ты зовешь его "малыш Стиви", то соболезнования будешь получать уже сам, причем посмертно, — вздохнул Паркер. — И, вообще-то, если кто-нибудь тебя тут заметит, ты их в любом случае получишь.  
Уэйд закатил глаза с такой силой, что Питер не понимал, как они не провалились куда-нибудь внутрь головы. — Недооцениваешь меня? Опять? Обидно вообще-то, Пити!  
— Кто должен тут обижаться, так это я. Если бы ты не надулся по самому тупому поводу на свете, я бы тут, может, не валялся.

Питер знал, что давит на больное, потому что комплекс вины у Уэйда иногда разрастался до невероятных размеров, несмотря на тщательные попытки это скрыть, но, в конце концов, он и правда немного обижен. Пусть и не настолько, насколько мог быть.  
Уилсон молчал. И молчал долго — может, ему просто нечего было возразить — но, насколько Питер его знал, он, скорее всего, спорил сам с собой. Не знал только, о чем, но любые предположения не очень-то радовали.  
— То есть, не то чтобы я тебя виню в этом, честное слово. Ты и так меня сюда принес, так что я должен сказать спасибо, наверное.  
Но было уже поздно — Уилсон скрылся за дверью.

***

Вернулся из-за нее он только тогда, когда Питер начал думать, что этого больше не произойдет.  
— Пошли, Спящая красавица, свалим отсюда, — Уэйд сгреб его с кровати вместе с одеялом, и Питер даже не стал спорить, несмотря на активный протест спины и всего остального. Он больше всего хотел убраться подальше от Кэпа и его лучших побуждений, из-за которых ему разрешат хотя бы встать примерно никогда, и Уэйд это знал без разговоров, и он знал, что Уэйд знает.  
В коридорах никого не было, из чего Питер сделал вывод, что сейчас ночь (о более мрачных вариантах с участием некоторых наемников он думать не хотел). Правда, шли они не вниз, а вверх — и когда выбрались на вертолетную площадку, то его догадка подтвердилась.  
— Время традиционных посиделок на крыше, Пити, клише-клише! — Паркер собирался было спросить, почему клише, если это и правда их традиционные посиделки после беготни по городу или, по крайней мере, их замена, потому что кое-кто все просрал, но вид гнезда из пледов прямо на краю площадки (второй пакет пончиков и тыквенное латте в комплекте) его отвлек.

Световое загрязнение в Нью-Йорке давно сказало звездам "прощайте, ублюдки", но огни города внизу сейчас успешно заменяют их Питеру. И, несмотря на то, что ему все еще больно даже просто шевелиться (пусть и паучья регенерация делает свое дело), и что Уэйд накрошил ему пончиком прямо за шиворот, потому что есть аккуратно явно не входит в его набор сверхспособностей, он чувствует удивительную безмятежность.


	3. Roasted

— То есть, ты не хочешь сказать, откуда это.  
Уэйд пожал плечами, всем своим видом показывая неопределенность. Питер бы интерпретировал это как согласие, если бы не некоторые обстоятельства.  
— Я имею в виду, ты мог бы написать. Хочешь блокнот?  
То же самое движение плюс брови — то есть, если бы они у Уилсона вообще были изначально — выражавшие крайнюю заинтересованность. Питер, к сожалению, понимал, что это тоже не согласие.  
— Нет, он пустой, отстань. Паучьего дневничка не существует, сколько раз говорить?  
Вздох. Весьма условный, но Паркер догадывался, что это именно он.

Питер хотел спросить, больно ли это. Ответ был очевиден, так что он промолчал, откидываясь на подушку. Дурацкий блокнот с котятами, который действительно там валялся, спасибо Кэпу — он просил бумагу, но вот без котят можно было и обойтись — немедленно вдавился спиралью переплета в шею.  
И, прежде чем он его успел вытащить, Уилсон уже выдернул его целой рукой. Спираль оцарапала кожу, и пусть: в его состоянии одной ссадиной больше, одной меньше… Неважно, в общем.

Повернувшись на бок, Питер наблюдал, как он шарит под кроватью в поисках чего-то — может, пыльного монстра  
(через полминуты оказывается, что карандаша, который туда закатился). Кажется, его ждет очередная порция комиксов. Ладно, сегодня, так и быть, он с ними смирится.   
Пока Уэйд зависал над чистым листом, Паркер невольно пялился на то, на что совсем не хотел пялиться: на обгоревшую почти до костей правую руку (пусть и кости на глазах медленно обрастали новыми мышцами), на едва затянувшуюся дыру в боку (костюму повезло меньше, он не регенерировал, обнажая новую, но все такую же… альтернативную кожу), на, черт подери, почерневшие голые кости ниже скул и невольную ухмылку черепа. Он никогда не думал, что однажды так подумает: Питеру куда больше нравилась та, что обычно была у Уилсона: похабная, конечно, донельзя, но все лучше, чем это.

"Ко мне отлично подойдет соус из паучьей слюны", — прочитал Питер в слишком быстро вернувшемся к нему блокноте. Если так подумать, он предпочел бы комикс.

***

Паучок смеется, ругается и колотит его блокнотом одновременно. На фоне местами приближающихся к хорошо прожаренному стейку ожогов, это, в общем-то, совершенно не чувствуется.  
Уэйду не нужно паучье чутье, чтобы заметить, что, пока он занят рассказыванием чудовищной истории (но зато в тему) про прошлогоднюю рождественскую индейку с помощью рисунков с подписями и посредственной пантомимы — Пити, умничка, конечно, и так понимает — в дверях появляется недовольно-перекошенный Кэп. Ну да, ну да, зрелище-то так себе.  
К паучьему чутью у него вообще вопросы, потому что Пити почему-то Кэпа так и не видит. Уилсон, как может со своими ограниченными лицевыми возможностями, показывает Роджерсу, чтобы тот свалил подальше. Тот, на удивление, слушается, и они остаются вдвоем. Втроем, считая дух покойной индейки.

Уилсон даже задумывается, не начать ли ему поджариваться каждый день.


	4. Spell

— Опять? — спрашивает Паркер. Усталость в его голосе давит на Уэйда почти физически, но он может только пожать плечами, виновато улыбнуться и надеяться, что Пити не догада…  
— Или все еще?

Черт.

— Уэйд.

Кажется, ему пора сматывать. В сторону кухни, например. Пити отлично отвлекается на всякие вкусные запахи, даром, что почти членистоногое. К счастью, блинчики он сможет сделать даже в бессознательном состоянии, никаких рецептов не надо.

— Уэйд! Это, мать твою, серьезно уже! Сколько прошло? Неделя? Нет, даже полторы! Тебя в прошлый вторник подстрелили, а сегодня пятница! И ты все еще не разговариваешь!

Уилсон хочет сказать, что крики ему дар речи и все остальные утерянные преимущества точно не вернут, но показать такое жестами — вне его актерских способностей, так что медленно пятится к кухне. Он как-то читал про пауков, которые не плетут паутину, а охотятся, догоняя добычу. Если так подумать, он предпочитал паутину.

— И сними маску, наконец! Я с тобой разговариваю, вообще-то!

Питер прибавляет шагу, очевидно, намеренный самостоятельно ее содрать. Уилсон предпочел бы сегодня обойтись без настолько интимных сцен, так что рванул в спасительную кухню, загородившись от Паркера дверцей шкафчика. Надо ему, в конце концов, муку достать или нет?

Черт бы побрал паучью реакцию. И скорость. И цепкие лапки. Даже про раздевание шутить не хочется (и не можется). Желтый тоже не комментирует, в кои-то веки, хоть какое-то облегчение.

Несколько секунд заранее не имевшего шансов сопротивления, и Уэйд, оставшись вне своей латексной зоны комфорта, хмурится, приподняв бровь. — Да, доволен. А это я вообще скоро выкину, — отвечает на невысказанный вопрос Питер, помахивая трофеем, и с ногами устраивается на стуле. — Ну, продолжаем разговор. Ты мог бы, знаешь, сообщение там написать, что дела так себе, я бы, уже, может, смог бы найти какое-то решение…

Тон Паркера не сулит ему ничего хорошего — про затронутую тему сообщений и говорить (ха-ха) не стоит. Уилсон очень сосредоточенно гремит дверцами шкафчиков и холодильника и собирает остальные ингредиенты, краем глаза наблюдая за задумчиво жующим губы Паучком.  
Если так подумать, задумчивый Паучок тоже ему не сулит ничего хорошего.

— Уэйд! Ты, может, еще и писать разучился?  
Уилсон фыркает и закатывает глаза. Пожалуй, даже немного перебарщивает. Хотя уже понятно, что его ничего не спасет, если уж детектив Паркер взялся за дело.

Когда он наконец возвращается с молоком, сахаром и прочими радостями пекаря, его уже ждет перемазанный мукой стол. Вот ведь паучий засранец, продукты переводит еще. — Давай, напиши что-нибудь. Свое имя там, не знаю.

Уэйд послушно рисует пальцем весьма реалистичную жопу, еще и точек всяких добавляет, чтобы узнаваемо было. Паучок коротко усмехается — чувство юмора у него, в конце концов, уже достаточно ущербное — а потом выдает такой дикий взгляд, что даже всякому повидавшее наемнику становится немножечко не по себе. Самую малость, с чайную ложечку, не-а, не больше.  
На мгновение Уэйду кажется, что его сейчас воткнут в мучную задницу головой, но, к счастью, парадокса — она, как-никак, в некотором роде его собственная — не случается. Вот только он тут же об этом жалеет, потому что проще, если тебя один раз повозят мордой по столу, и все на этом.  
— Давай пиши, я серьезно. У тебя мозг уже сто лет назад восстановился, просто практика нужна, — Питер стирает произведение искусства и разравнивает муку обратно, кивая на стол. Уилсон тяжело вздыхает, но когда это помогало, где-то с минуту возит по муке пальцами и, наконец, смотрит на Паркера. Где-то в мечтах видятся запертая входная дверь и заклеенные наглухо окна, чтобы никакие пауки не пробрались.  
— Сдаешься? Ну ладно.  
Уэйд ждет, что на этом его мучения, наконец, кончатся, и можно будет перейти к блинчикам. Не тут-то было: Питер уже хватает его за руку. Он уже даже не удивляется, насколько паучья хватка может быть цепкой.  
— Вот только я не сдаюсь. Давай, смотри сюда: «У», «Э»…

Может, когда-то это и было его именем, но сейчас для Уилсона это всего лишь черточки в муке. Еще и не очень ровные, потому что Питеру вряд ли очень удобно писать чужой рукой даже при всем его энтузиазме.  
Второй набор черточек, чуточку подлиннее, на какую-то долю секунды отдает чем-то знакомым. И тут же становится обратно полной бессмыслицей, оставляя Уилсона с неприятным ощущением фантомного зуда между лопатками, в том месте, где достать сложнее всего.  
— Это-то ты столько раз писал, что просто удивительно, как умудрился забыть. Еще раз, поехали, — Паркер хмыкает, наблюдая за его выражением лица, и продолжает развлекаться, попутно проговаривая свое имя по буквам.  
Уэйд, понимая, что от него не отстанут, даже умудряется выдать какое-то шипение, но дальше этого дело не идет, и он с силой выдирает нагло эксплуатируемую конечность. Мажет паучий нос мукой и наконец возвращается к блинчикам. Будет смешно, наверное, если так все и останется, а он из Болтливого наемника станет… ну, вот этим вот. О, ирония.

***

Паркер растекается по дивану, потому что он больше не Человек-Паук, а, скорее, Человек-Блинчик, учитывая их процентное в нем содержание. Уэйд валяется рядом, делая вид, что уставился в телевизор, но он больше наблюдает за обеспокоенной паучьей мордашкой, уткнувшейся в глубины Гугла, чем за ассортиментом экранной тележки со сладостями из Хогвартс-Экспресса, хотя, чего уж там, он бы многое отдал за то, чтобы познакомиться с ним поближе.

Уилсон закрывает глаза, вспоминая буквы в муке. Паучьи лапки. Паучий голос. Мозг все еще отчаянно сопротивляется, но когда он уступал этому ублюдку.

— П… питер. Эй, Питер.

Паркер вздрагивает, роняя телефон куда-то на пол, и даже не поднимает. — Оу, черт. Наконец-то, мать твою! Хотя знаешь, страшно подумать, сколько ты теперь будешь не затыкаться, учитывая, что ты молчал полторы недели… Еще немного и вообще бы взорвался, наверное.  
Уилсон усмехается и уже хочет пошутить про Дэд-бомбу, но…  
— Э-э-э, Питер? Питер.  
— Звучит немного похоже на заклинание из Гарри Поттера, — Паучок наклоняется за телефоном и заметно, что он все равно довольнее некуда. — Интересно, что оно делает.  
— Питер, — говорит Уэйд и показывает Паркеру язык.  
— Словарный запас у тебя так себе, знаешь?

Уилсон только смеется и кивает в сторону телевизора. Он тут фильм вообще-то смотрит.

И если так подумать, хорошо, что со словарным запасом у него сейчас не очень. Потому что он бы сказал, что делает это заклинание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spell, помимо всего прочего, это и заклинание, и произносить по буквам


	5. Chicken

— Вообще-то я боюсь высоты, — неожиданно говорит Паркер.  
Уэйду кажется, что крыша хренового Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг — не лучшее место для подобных признаний. Особенно если это говорит единственный, кто вообще может тебя отсюда снять.  
Но он молчит. Отчасти потому, что не хочет спугнуть Паучка, которого понесло на откровения, отчасти потому, что у него во рту сразу два куриных крылышка, чего мелочиться-то. Маска привычно задрана до носа, но сдвинь он ее хоть дюймом выше, сразу станет некомфортно, пусть и видят его тут только птицы и Питер (который сам скорее птица, чем паук, честно говоря).  
— Я думал, что перестал бояться, когда первый раз забрался повыше, но потом понял, что нет. И, наверное, никогда не перестану. Если, конечно, не рухну откуда-нибудь с Башни, и вся моя привычка к высоте разлетится вместе со мной об асфальт, — Питер задумчиво усмехается, глядя куда-то в безоблачное голубое небо. Он часто снимает маску там, где его никто не видит. — А ты? Должен же ты чего-то бояться. Только не говори, что привидений или чего-то такого. По-настоящему.

Уэйд возмущенно фыркает — потому что привидения жуткие! — вынимает изо рта дочиста обглоданные куриные косточки и кидает их в картонное ведерко, которое зажимает коленями. — Я бы на тебя посмотрел, Пити, если бы ты пошел ночью на кухню пожрать и по дороге столкнулся с привидением, но ладно. Так-то я ничего не боюсь, конечно, потому что я самый храбрый Дэдпул из всех существовавших, но если по-настоящему… я боюсь коров. И убери подальше этот взгляд человека, выросшего на дружелюбной рекламе шоколада с альпийским молоком! Они жуткие! И пялятся! И могут тебя затоптать!  
— Твое счастье, что в Нью-Йорке не так уж много коров, — Паркер старается не улыбаться, но у него плохо получается.  
— Эй! Зачем спрашивал тогда, если сидишь ржешь над моими фобиями, паучий засранец? Вот сейчас встану и… Ладно, потом уйду, — Уилсон делает вид, что обижен, но получается у него еще хуже, потому что он представляет свой немедленный уход — на такой-то высоте — и начинает смеяться.  
Питер тоже смеется. Потом они доедают курицу, спорят, что будут смотреть, когда — если — вечером доберутся до уилсоновской берлоги, потом далеко внизу кто-то решает кого-то ограбить… В общем, совершенно обычные супергеройские (и в случае Уэйда, не очень супергеройские) будни. День, каких сотни.

***

Но тот весенний день Уилсон вспоминает постоянно. Вспоминает несколькими месяцами позже, жарким летним днем, когда — не в первый раз — ловит пулю собственными мозгами, а взамен из них вываливаются — в первый раз — все буквы (он даже предпринимает позорную попытку их где-нибудь поискать на полу, но об этом лучше не говорить), а вместе с ними и все звуки. Потом, конечно, все возвращается, и Уэйд даже говорит, сидя у Уизела, что испугался, что мир останется без его уникального чувства юмора, на что, конечно, слышит, что никто бы особо не расстроился.  
Но на самом деле с тех пор его разъедает страх потерять воспоминания вместо дара речи, и тогда уже не будет никакого Питера, чтобы помочь ему. Потому что тогда он потеряет самого Питера.

***

Вспоминает он его, просиживая ночи напролет в Башне, и осенью, когда Питер все-таки падает. Паучок вроде как не особенно интересуется, чего это Уилсон практически приклеился к полу возле кровати — наверное, считает, что ему скучно или вроде того — и его никто не разубеждает.  
Паучок спит, в отличие от него самого, а Уэйд, положив голову на край кровати, смотрит на ссадины и гипс на паучьей лапке, торчащей из-под одеяла, но видит только весеннее нью-йоркское небо, Паркера, предполагающего, что однажды он упадет и разобьется, и себя, рассказывающего про чертовых коров.

Вообще-то, это охрененный прогресс, потому что он больше не вспоминает тот момент, когда Паркер косплеил Шалтая-Болтая. По крайней мере, временно (Уэйд подозревает, что этот момент его будет преследовать до — хотел бы он сказать, что смерти! — конца вселенной).

И страх, поселившийся в нем еще с лета, наконец обретает более отчетливые формы.

Потому что Дэдпул, может, и самый храбрый, а вот Уэйд Уилсон — тот еще трус.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chicken — помимо очевидного, еще и "трус"


	6. Drooling

Питер снова падает. Не помогают ни паучье чутье, ни суперреакция, ни то, что он отчаянно цепляется паутиной за рушащиеся стены. Горячий асфальт бьет по спине, отголоски взрыва — по голове, а обломок бетона придавливает руку.   
Суперсила тоже куда-то девается, как будто ее снесло взрывом: он не может даже выдернуть руку, несмотря на бесчисленные попытки.

— Паучка придавило камешком? — раздается откуда-то сочувственный голос Дэдпула, а за ним — лязг вынимаемой из ножен катаны. Питер почему-то задумывается, Беа это или Артур. — Ну-у, Пити, ты ведь знаешь, как это делается. Сейчас будет немножко больно!  
Паркер хочет сказать, что это не выход, что у него нет такой регенерации, что Уэйд мог бы просто поднять обломок — или хотя бы попробовать — но когда он открывает рот, из него не вырывается ни звука, словно он рыба, выброшенная на берег, а не паук.

Катана вонзается чуть ниже локтя, вспарывая кожу и ломая кость.

Руку заливает кровь, горячая и неостановимая, и Питер наконец просыпается, чувствуя невыносимое облегчение от того, что это просто очередной кошмар.  
И заодно — что на руке все еще лежит что-то тяжелое и, кажется, мокрое. И сопит.

В темноте видно плохо — он старается не быть жадным, но в комплекте с паучьим чутьем могло бы и идти паучье зрение, если такое, конечно, есть, Питер не совсем уверен — так что он осторожно трогает то, что там лежит, свободной рукой.  
И судя по тому, что он там нащупывает, это что-то может быть только одним: скрючившимся возле края кровати спящим Уилсоном, у которого, вдобавок, во сне текут слюни.

Паркер душит на корню первый порыв выдернуть руку, потому что она, во-первых, уже прилично затекла и это сложно, а во-вторых... Во-вторых, он за все эти несколько дней, которые Уэйд торчит с ним почти безвылазно, ни разу не видел, чтобы он вообще спал.  
Они никогда не говорили об этом — и вряд ли будут, потому что наверняка все, что он получит, это пара шуточек и предложение совместного сна — но Питер подозревает у Уэйда серьезные проблемы со сном. Хотя, конечно, на фоне всего остального вряд ли они уж так значительны.

Поэтому он просто аккуратно возвращает уилсоновскую челюсть на место и делает вид, что спит.  
Он никогда бы не подумал, что признает это — и он никогда-никогда не скажет это вслух, потому что последствия будут просто катастрофическими — но Уэйду Уилсону можно слюнявить его руки сколько угодно.


	7. Exhausted

— ...вот как-то так, Пити, я и сбежал, — Уэйд заканчивает свой рассказ про очередной побег из очередной передряги, но без обычного энтузиазма. Не говоря уж о том, что он не поднимает голову с края кровати последние полчаса, поток слов уменьшился почти до приемлемого уровня, а блокнот валяется нетронутым. И это чертовски тревожный знак даже для того, кто знает его хуже, чем Питер.  
— Шел бы ты уже домой, Уэйд, — говорит Питер, как обычно, не подумав, потому что когда он вообще думал над своими словами. — Черт. Я не хотел, чтобы это так грубо прозвучало? Я имею в виду, ты наверняка устал. И тебе надо нормально поесть и поспать! И вообще ты не обязан сидеть со мной целыми днями!

То, что ему удается произнести это, не будучи перебитым — еще более тревожный знак.

Уилсон просто молча смотрит на него еще пару секунд, а потом тяжело поднимается и уходит. Питеру остается только уткнуться лицом в подушку и жалеть, что он вообще пришел в сознание, чем он с (не)удовольствием и занимается.

Потому что одно дело сказать "шел бы ты домой", например, Гарри, который посмеется и свалит (или нет), и совсем другое — Уэйду, болезненно воспринимающему любую мелочь Уэйду, несмотря на буквальную и метафорическую маску, Уэйду, который больше всего на свете боится не коров, а потерять тех немногих друзей, которые у него есть.

Что толку быть дружелюбным Человеком-Пауком, если Питер Паркер — полная социальная катастрофа?

***

[А мы тебе говорили, что ты вконец его заебал! А ты нас не слушал!]  
(Меня сюда не приплетай. Я только сказал, что пора пойти принять душ.)  
[Ты хоть думал, Уэйди, каково с паучьим чутьем вообще находиться с тобой рядом после недели без душа? Нет, ты не думал, ты хренов эгоист!]  
(Идиот, паучье чутье не так работает.)  
[Да ладно, как будто читатели в этом разбираются.]  
(Уж получше тебя.)  
[Зануда! Лучше возьми мысленный попкорн и смотри, как Уэйди сейчас будет оправдываться.]  
— Нет, ты прав, Желтый, — Уэйд равнодушно пожимает плечами, проходя мимо какой-то старухи, проводившей его удивленным взглядом. — Пити просто слишком вежливый, чтобы это сказать.  
[...]  
(...)  
[...вот это да. Детка, ты совсем головой повредился?]  
Уилсон даже не удостаивает его ответом, размышляя, стоит ли ему сразу застрелиться, когда он придет домой, или можно сначала протупить весь вечер, смотря что-нибудь максимально бессмысленное, а уж потом прострелить себе мозги.

***

— ...а где Уэйд? — осторожно интересуется Роджерс, который стабильно заглядывает к Питеру пару раз в сутки и это первый из них за последние несколько дней, когда он не обнаруживает там нежелательных гостей.  
— Я все испортил, — глухо отзывается Питер из глубин подушки. — Какой смысл быть гением, если я все равно такой дурак?  
— Меня тоже иногда интересует этот вопрос, — смеется Стив, садясь рядом с кроватью. Паркер наконец поднимает голову, и — помимо того, что наконец можно нормально вдохнуть — он готов поклясться, что Капитан Америка покраснел. Стоило переломать себе все кости ради такого зрелища. Не говоря уж о том, что Уэйд будет рад услышать о том, что некоторые его теории, кажется, верны… Черт. Будет ли он вообще теперь его когда-нибудь еще слушать, вот вопрос.  
— Но мы тут не обо мне говорим, — быстро поправляется Стив. — Так что произошло?  
— Я сказал, что лучше бы ему пойти домой, — вздыхает Паркер. — Потому что он устал, и не спал почти, и не ел толком. Но это же Уэйд, он всегда придумывает худший вариант из возможных и до последнего будет держаться за него и думать, что надоел мне или еще что-то в этом роде.  
Питер ждет, что Кэп сейчас задвинет речь из серии "как хорошо, что ты наконец прислушался к голосу разума в моем лице и больше не общаешься с самым безумным наемником Нью-Йорка", но...  
— Подкинуть пару баксов на такси?  
— Что? — переспрашивает Питер, не уверенный, правильно он расслышал, или это сотрясение оказалось серьезнее, чем они все думали.  
— То есть, мне не поздоровится, когда доктор Беннер узнает, но, думаю, вам стоит хотя бы поговорить.  
— Нет, спасибо, я на метро проедусь, — качает головой Питер, собираясь быстрее, чем когда-либо в жизни, даже с учетом того, что у него все болит. — И, честное слово, Стив, я оценил порыв, но в этом веке за пару баксов тебя в Нью Йорке и до следующего светофора не довезут.

***

К тому моменту, когда Паркер наконец добирается до уилсоновской берлоги, он вымотан настолько, что мало какая из его прошлых драк с этим сравнилась бы. Паутина все еще отказывается ему повиноваться, так что приходится еще и подниматься по лестнице — страшно подумать! — аж на четвертый этаж.  
Он звонит в дверь, думая о том, что, если Уилсон шатается по каким-нибудь барам или еще где, и уже успевает придумать целую проповедь, которую произнесет Брюс, когда Человек-Паук впервые, начиная с пятнадцати лет, простудится от лежания на холодном кафеле лестничной площадки и общей ослабленности организма.  
Но дверь все же открывается, являя миру недовольного Уэйда с пистолетом в руке. Правда, он тут же от него избавляется, а недовольное выражение меняется на крайне удивленное.  
— Пити, ты с ума сошел? Учти, я не готов делиться своим местом главного безумца, оно очень удобное!  
Паркер только неопределенно улыбается.

Примерно через минуты три он, конечно, уже затащен внутрь, устроен на любезно очищенном от хлама диване и даже завернут в плед с единорогами. И, честно говоря, это охрененно, несмотря на его попытки протестовать и заявлять, что он не развалится от небольшой прогулки.  
— Хочешь какао? Или пиццу? Или все сразу? — Уэйд, похоже, даже забывает о том, что он без маски, в своем порыве энтузиазма наседки, и Питер не собирается ему напоминать.  
— Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты сел и послушал меня наконец, — он вздыхает, потому что Уилсон, конечно, сразу напрягается и замолкает. Но все-таки садится рядом, а это уже прогресс. — Чего я не хочу, так это чтобы ты думал, что я не хочу тебя видеть, понял? Просто, ну, я тоже беспокоюсь и все такое? И мне не будет лучше, если ты свалишься от усталости, потому что даже твоя супервыносливость не бесконечная.  
Питер замолкает, надеясь, что не несет совсем уж нечто несвязное. Еще он надеется, что диван разверзнется и он провалится прямо в ад, чтобы больше ни секунды не чувствовать этой неловкости.  
Диван, к сожалению, не разверзается, зато Уэйд хлопает по его плечу. — Конечно, Пити, какие вопросы? Мы же лучшие подружки! Вот я только сделаю какао и все будет отлично!  
И подозрительно быстро убегает на кухню.

***

Какао выходит действительно отличное, а еще они потом заказывают пиццу, смотрят максимально идиотские сериалы и валяются на диване, хотя поместиться там вдвоем с Уилсоном — задача сложнее, чем можно подумать. Питер чертовски устал и уже не чувствует, как закрываются глаза, а Уэйд забирает из рук пустую кружку.

И хотя боль и усталость — последнее, что Паркер все-таки чувствует перед тем, как заснуть, он не жалеет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сцена после титров: Стив Роджерс, познакомившийся с нью-йорскими ценами на такси и получивший первый в жизни сердечный приступ.


	8. Star

— Питер Паркер.  
— Что?  
— Меня так зовут. Питер Паркер — это я.  
Дэдпул какое-то время пялится на него так, как будто нашел обе свои катаны переломленными пополам и обоссанными, а потом настолько энергично мотает головой, что ещё чуть-чуть — и она точно оторвется.  
— Не смей! Паучатина! Возьми свои слова обратно! Вытащи их из моей головы!  
Питер только смеется, стаскивая маску, хотя без нее еще холоднее, и знает, что смотреть на него все равно не будут. В лучшем случае Дэдпул просто отвернется, в худшем — выколет себе глаза. Уже проходили.  
— Мой рождественский подарок. Тебе. Посмотри.  
— Не хочу!  
— М-м, пожалуйста?..

Преувеличенно тяжелый вздох — и Дэдпул всё-таки поворачивается, даже в маске умудряясь изображать почти нечеловеческое страдание. Которое, правда, почему-то быстро сменяется восторгом.   
— Заткнись, — Питер умудряется сказать это раньше, чем он открывает рот, и, надо сказать, это большое достижение.   
— Но Пити! Я еще ничего не сказал!   
— Ты слишком громко думаешь.  
Дэдпул молча складывает пальцами сердечко, а потом тоже стягивает маску, скомкав.  
— Уэйд Уилсон. Пакетиков нет, в маску блевать не дам, свою пачкай. 

Питер задумчиво его рассматривает. Долго. И чем дольше, тем заметнее дрожит маска в руках Уэйда.

— Я надеюсь, у тебя дома найдется жареная индейка? Или хотя бы имбирные печеньки.  
По крайней мере, руки дрожать перестают. 

***

— Уэйд, ты понимаешь, что ты ростом с чертово дерево?   
— Выражения, Пити! Ничего не знаю, вешай давай, я с потолка свисать не умею.  
Питеру, раз уж он умел и как раз этим занимался, возразить было совершенно нечего. Все его аргументы вроде «но ты тоже достаешь» и «у тебя лучше получается с сочетаниями цветов» разбивались об стену уилсоновской непоколебимой уверенности в том, что истинное предназначение Человека-Паука — в том, чтобы развешивать шарики по жестким искусственно-елочным веткам.  
И он вешал. Все-таки, ему обещали индейку, и печеньки, и даже фирменный соус.

Уилсон даже выковырял откуда-то безобразно пыльную гирлянду из звездочек — Питер, прежде чем расчихаться до полной потери мыслей в голове, начал подозревать, что она самодельная — и вручил ему. То есть, попытался это сделать.  
— Извини, но у меня только две руки, а не восемь лап, если ты не заметил, — говорит Паркер, потому что руки у него заняты шариками. Некоторые держались только чудом, а все остальные — только потому, что приклеились.  
Уэйд успевает сунуть ему гирлянду в рот, прежде чем он заканчивает фразу.  
— Очень жаль, Пити!

После чего, конечно, Уэйд оказывается обмотан этими самыми звездочками с ног до головы — и пусть еще скажет спасибо, что не паутиной — и выпнут в сторону кухни.

Следующие полчаса Паркер усердно игнорирует жалобы на собственную жестокость.

По крайней мере, вечер все равно получается неплохим.

***

[Хватит пялиться, ты как стремный сталкер.]  
— Я не пялюсь, — недовольно бурчит Уилсон, хотя он как раз пялится, потому что у Паучка съехал плед, а подойти и поправить — выше всяких уилсоновских сил.  
[Смотри, даже не отрицаешь, что ты стремный сталкер! Вот это да! Мы в шоке!]  
(Я как раз не удивлен. Меня больше беспокоит, что октябрь уже начался, а в доме все еще ни одной идиотской наклейки с привидением или пластиковой тыквы. По-моему, это уже серьезно.)  
— Иди нахрен, Белый, светящиеся привидения — это лучшее, что есть в моей жизни. Ну, может, почти, — поправляет себя Уэйд и косится в сторону дивана. Паучок вроде как еще спит, так что можно оставить свой наблюдательный пост и пойти рыться в кладовке со сладко затуманенным воображаемыми наклейками взглядом.

Они, впрочем, находятся, как и парочка новеньких пластиковых тыкв, и плюшевые летучие мыши, и куча другого хэллоуинского хлама, которого у Уэйда столько, что хватило бы на всю старковскую Башню и еще бы немножко осталось.

Как и та гирлянда из звездочек, которая почему-то лежит в неправильной коробке.

[Ну, держитесь, сейчас начнутся пиздострадания!]  
(Может, повезет хоть на этот раз?)  
[Не-а. Бедный Паучок ведь больше не повисит на своей паутине, время поплакать!]  
— Заткнись, он регенерирует, — градус недовольства в бурчании Уэйда повышается пунктов на десять минимум, но Желтый, как обычно, знает, куда надавить. Ловушка собственных мыслей в очередной раз захлопывается.

Уэйд продолжает рыться в своей пыльной сокровищнице, но думать получается только о том далеком тошнотворно-одиноком Рождестве, когда он эту гирлянду сделал из всякого говна, которое подвернулось под руку, потому что спустил все и без того небольшие сбережения на еду, и о том, гораздо менее далеком, которое он в кои-то веки провел не один.  
Он абсолютно уверен, что тогда Паучок просто ударился головой и не сказал, иначе с чего бы, и абсолютно не уверен, что Паучок, ударившись еще раз сейчас, дотянет до следующего Рождества. Он ведь одноразовый, и даже хваленая паучья регенерация — штука ненадежная.  
И, разумеется, следующие полчаса он плачет, уткнувшись в плюшевую летучую мышь.

— У тебя будет лучший Хэллоуин в этом году, Паучок! Клянусь блинчиками, — обещает чуть позже Уэйд, улыбаясь, пока пытается сделать блинчики в форме паука (выходит так себе, но они все равно вкусные).

По крайней мере, Питер не замечает, что глаза у него снова мокрые.


End file.
